022816-He-Did-WHAT
teasingAsperity TA began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:00 -- TA: lorrea..... AT: LLorrcan? TA: of course..... TA: who.... else..... AT: That was morre an acknowlledgement of yourr saying my name TA: oh......... TA: well..... TA: she told me not to but something's up with aaisha..... AT: Oh AT: Fuck TA: yeah......... AT: Damn it TA: she didn't say.... anything about it, but she evaded the question pretty.... hardcore..... TA: and then disconnected me..... AT: Was this just a llittlle whillle ago TA: disconnected on me*..... TA: yes..... AT: Of courrse it was AT: This is exactllly what I was fucking tallking about AT: Nyarrlla doesn't know when to fucking shut up AT: Orr when not to pick a fight with his matesprrrits moirrailll TA: good thing.... i plan on seeing him in the archives soon..... TA: i feel like i need to be a.... little more aggressive with my.... pale..... AT: That was the LLAST thing she needed AT: I don't know how much good can be done forr him to be honest TA: i can at least try, right?..... AT: Yes. TA: then i....'ll.... do my best to get him to.... stop..... AT: Telll him that making shorrrt jokes is generrallly a verrry good way to starrrt a fight whillle you're at it TA: because.... i literally JUST.... GOT.... THROUGH TELLING.... HIM.... to stop fighting with you..... TA: he did.... what......... AT: Shorrt jokes. TA: oh my gods..... AT: To the point that even Serrrios was tellling him to shut the fuck up TA: that's..... TA: that's crossing a line..... TA: and i'm going to have a very serious, very LONG talk with him about not making short jokes..... AT: I need to find Aaisha TA: please do..... TA: i can....'t.... do much from this planet and.... i know i'm not her moirail..... TA: but i can at least try and help with nyarla..... AT: Good AT: He's trrrying to make me do something stupid TA: i really am going to have to be more aggressive..... TA: like what?..... TA: attack him?..... AT: And I'm realllly not anxious to killl the Emprrress' matesprrrit, even if he IS a compllllete irrrredeemabllle dumbass TA: i'll admit to him being a complete.... dumbass..... TA: but i don't think he's irredeemable......... AT: I have to warrn you AT: I don't know if he underrrstands ♦ AT: Frrrom both perrrsonalll experrience and AT: Errr AT: Him calllling me Aaisha's guarrrrd hound TA: he does.... it.... well enough with me, i think....?..... TA: but he also doesn't really.... respond to me.... when i try.... it back at him..... AT: He's onllly everrr seemed to underrrstand lllike halllf of it TA: and what the fuck..... TA: "guard hound"..... AT: To be clllearrr I'm not trrrying to interrrferre with yourrr quadrrant with him TA: i.... believe you..... AT: I've neverrr actualllly done anything to him and I don't plllan to vindicate him furrtherrr TA: he seems to think you have two faces..... TA: one that you show everyone else, that's nice..... TA: and the one that you.... show.... him...., which.... is fangs..... AT: He faillls to underrrstand that the differrrence AT: Is that I don't fucking LLIKE HIM AT: And I don't act llike I do. TA: you shouldn't.... have to act......... TA: and he shouldn't.... take it personally???..... TA: but we.... agreed that nyarla is, in fact, a dumbass...... AT: If he hurrrts Aaisha AT: Sorrry, but my options arrre verrry few, then TA: i'll do.... my best to keep.... him from.... getting to that point..... TA: but if.... he doesn't let me in, i don't.... think this moirallegience is going to work......... AT: I've been therrre AT: I hope you have betterrr lluck than I did TA: i'm going.... to try..... AT: Serrrios might have saved his llife TA: oh really..... TA: serios.... doing something.... for someone else?..... TA: someone other than libby?..... TA: that's a new.... one...... AT: I'm actuallly imprrressed that he was willlling to trrry TA: is he trying to make it a club..... AT: Though I'm a bit insulllted at how everrryone thinks that I'm going to llleap at a chance to attack someone AT: He might be AT: I don't see it holllding up TA: i mean it sounds like you two might need it?..... TA: but i don....'t think serios would be the.... best leaf for it...... AT: I think Nyarrrllla needs to remember which one of us hasn't made an enemy of just about everrryone TA: i don't think he really.... understands relationships..... TA: at all..... TA: not.... just quads..... AT: I don't think he does, eitherrrr TA: i'll talk with him in the archives..... AT: Thank you TA: it's the least i can do..... TA: considering.... i told him not to do.... exactly what he ended up.... doing..... AT: He does that a lllot TA: he needs to.... stop......... TA: because i literally cannot keep doing this..... AT: I underrrstand TA: i.... think i'm going to have to outline this for him in great detail..... TA: because.... i don't have endless patience..... TA: not even as pale as i am for him..... AT: He needs to worrk on respect AT: Especialllly for his quadmates TA: we're not damsels that need protection..... TA: aaisha and i can fend for ourselves..... AT: She is the EMPRRRESS and you're the GRRRAND HIGHBLLLOOD AT: He needs to respect that TA: he really does..... TA: i don't want to rub it in his face..... TA: but i'm going to have to make it clear that she and.... i can fight our own battlers..... TA: battles*..... TA: and.... don....'t.... need protection..... AT: Yes. AT: Though I cerrrtainllly plllan to helllp wherrre I can AT: Which I guess is what I'm supposed to do regarrrdllless TA: helping is different from shielding.... completely..... AT: Of courrrse. TA: and i think he wants to try and keep.... us both from harm at all times..... TA: which can't happen..... AT: Not at alll AT: Plllus AT: Welll AT: He can't actualllly do alll that much AT: And his trrrying has gone AT: Ratherrr poorrrllly. TA: i've kind.... of noticed..... AT: I think everrryone has TA: he just.... needs to..... TA: take.... a seat and let.... us do our thing..... AT: I think everrryone is trrrying to make that happen TA: making him sit down..... TA: finally?..... AT: But he's remarrkabllly dense TA: he.... really is..... AT: It must be the sheerrrr amount of horrrn. TA: but.... i think i have a way to get him to.... maybe listen to me..... AT: Good lluck TA: thank you..... AT: I need to go seek out MY ♦ TA: please do..... AT: Take carrre TA: and if.... she.... gets mad at me for.... telling you..... TA: tell her i'm sorry..... TA: you too..... AT: It's prrobabllly forr the best AT: I won't telll herr that you tollld me TA: thank.... you..... AT: I'm capabllle of subtlllety TA: pffthehehe okay..... AT: Allso TA: talk to you later, lorrea..... AT: Be carreful TA: i.... will be..... -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 18:54 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Lorcan